Want
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Karma would show how much he loves Nagisa thoroughly. He wants Nagisa to need his love. He wants Nagisa to be deep in his love. He wants to drown Nagisa. Pure Lemon. Porn-Without-Plot. Karma x Nagisa.


**Want**  
 _December 16th 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Karma Akabane was often associated with freedom; wilderness. And yet, he has desires to _own_. To possess. To rule. One of the rare things he desires would be the heart of his best friend. _Nagisa_.

He'd like to see him smile. Happy. Free.

But what's the point if the bluenette's heart isn't _his_? Karma had never desired something _so intensely_.

The madness intensified, and decisions were made. Karma had decided to lock his best friend. If Nagisa couldn't respond to his love in his freedom, then might as well cage the boy. Of course this way, Karma would have more chances to possess Nagisa, body and soul.

Indeed. Karma would show how much he loves Nagisa _thoroughly_. He wants Nagisa to _need_ his love. He wants Nagisa to be _deep_ in his love. He wants to drown Nagisa.

Unfortunately, Nagisa couldn't comprehend his desires. It's been countless times of Nagisa attempting to escape the Akabane's Residence, and it's clearly futile to resist Karma. The red-head had gone impatient, but forced himself to treat Nagisa gently. He had to. Because he loved him.

However, sometimes gentleness wouldn't work when you're training a lion. Nagisa isn't an obedient puppy. There's a beast within those beautiful sapphires of his eyes. There's a wild animal. _A venomous_ animal which had stung Karma and drives him _mad_. When you want to tame a wild animal, you might think that gentleness is excessively necessary, to show that you're not a threat.

Gentleness, unfortunately, doesn't stop a lion from misbehaving during a show. Gentleness wouldn't teach a lion to sit down and obey the Ring Master. No. _No._ To tame a beast, he'll have to show _power_ and gentleness. To show one's power, means showing how much control you have towards others.

As for Nagisa, Karma reluctantly decides, after a long time of escapade attempts, to _punish_ his beast.

It was nightime, judging from the silvery light shining through the small gap of Nagisa's confinement room. The room used to be a guest's room, until Karma blocked the windows with iron plates, leaving only filtered gaps to air the room. The room may has a very luxurious king-sized bed, but Nagisa feels that he's living in a cage.

He doesn't understand why'd Karma do this to him. Love? Is this how you love someone?

The door to his room is opened only slightly to let Karma in, before he locks it from the inside. Nagisa shivers in fear, retreating to the corner of the room, staring at the red-head warily.

"Come here, Nagisa," Karma asks gently, spreading his arms, as if waiting to embrace him. The bluenette stands still in his spot, merely staring, fear in his eyes. "Obey me in the count of three,"

Nagisa flinches. Karma has done a lot of things to him, yet this would be the first time the red-head _asks_ for his obedience. Which he won't give. The bluenette stands still. Karma sighs and turns on the lamp of the room, throwing two pairs of handcuffs, a gag ball, and a black ribbon to the bed, before slowly walking towards the corner where Nagisa is standing.

"Why won't you listen to me?" he asks with a sad smile, despite how insanity is gleaming in his mercury eyes. Nagisa backs away, and he's trapped, leaving him no choice but to let Karma strokes his face gently. "I don't want to have to do this...You know?"

Nagisa frowns in confusion, but flinches more when he feels Karma yanking the back of his head. The bluenette yelps as he's roughly dragged to the bed, and he finally understands the presence of the instruments on his bed.

The petite boy begins to struggle and get away from Karma, despite he knows that Karma has been, and _will always_ be much stronger than he is. It takes two to hold him down when he's angry, and Karma has never hold his punch. This time, Karma forces him down to the bed, quickly confines his legs and his wrists with the cuffs, limiting Nagisa's movement.

"Why are you doing this...?" Nagisa asks, trembling in fear, "What are you going to do to me now...?"

"It's alright..." Karma gently cooes, sprinkling kisses onto the bluenette's forehead. "I just have to teach you a little lesson..."

"I'm sorry. I...I won't do it anymore. I will listen to you, just stop whatever you're—Mmmff!?" Nagisa tears up as Karma forces the gag into his mouth, ceasing all his ability to speak.

"That won't do at all, baby," Karma once more sweetly kisses the bluenette's nose, "I don't need you to fear me more than you already have. I need you...to _surrender_." He strokes the blue bangs away and begins to tie the ribbon, covering Nagisa's eyes, disabling his sight.

Nagisa thrashed violently despite all his resistance is futile. He can't move his wrists away more than two inches, and both of his legs are cuffed to two of the bed posts, rendering him from any attempt to strangle Karma with his infamous triangle lock. Unable to see and unable to scream, Nagisa is pushed down on his face, his arms above his head, and Karma undressing him from his oversized plaid shirt he's been wearing for what feels like forever.

Blindness hightens Nagisa's other senses. The noises of the shaking chains. The feel of Karma's lips sampling his back, marking him as if there's never enough mark on his body. He wants to scream upon the sensation of those familiar slender fingers intruding his entrance. Nagisa can only manage a muffled voice through the gag.

"You've been bad, Nagisa. You never listen. I've been trying to be patient...But now I think I have to punish you..." Karma pauses his movement upon seeing his beloved one shaking in tremor. Continuing his intrusion, he bends down to pepper more kisses on the back. "Come now, Nagisa. It's alright. I still love you. Just Nagisa. No one else matters. But I need you to stop being bad, okay?" His fingers sense the way Nagisa's wall stiffens around them, and Karma thinks that Nagisa is just feeling guilty. His smirk grows wider and he moves his lips to the bluenette's ear.

The over-sensitized bluenette squirms violently at the feeling of a tongue tasting his ear; the shell, the lobe, the voice of wetness intruding around his hearing. It feels as if he's being thoroughly exposed.

Karma decides that he likes this. Being over-sensitized causes Nagisa to respond strongly to the slightest of his ministrations. The red head gently and easily raises his beloved pet's body so he can see the sweet, blinded, and gagged face of Nagisa. He's itching to yank off that ribbon just to see the expression within those sapphire eyes he adores, but holds himself for the greater good.

Setting Nagisa on his back, Karma began to straddle his petite possession and trailing kisses from the top of his silky, sky-blue hair, down to his face, down to his neck, biting more to the hipbones—then he gives feathery touches upon Nagisa's manhood, making the bluenette thrashes again. Thrashing and turning, shying away from Karma's touches.

Karma chuckles gently, finding this strong reaction adorable and greatly fulfilling. The mild scent of Nagisa is filling the air, but he wants _more_. The red head dives down and again, bites on the hipbones. This time, it's not a gentle nibble. Karma is known for his exeptionally sharp canine teeth, and has been using them to deeply mark Nagisa, leaving those everlasting marks on the originally unscarred skin.

The broken skin produces blood, and the red head enjoys watching it staining Nagisa. He moves from his mark and dives down for another bite. This time on the side of the slim, slender neck. As the blood trickling out from where his teeth had been sunk, Karma pulls away a little, licking and using the tip of his tongue to spread the crimson liquid around the bluenette's chest. Some drops fell and stain his sky-blue hair.

Karma breathes out in arousal, watching Nagisa's body beginning to get smeared in red. In _him_. He's the color red. This ritual has been done to Nagisa countless times, shown by the bitemarks around Nagisa's body that there's no longer any skin unmarked. Karma loves to bleed Nagisa, smears the body in red before completely taking him.

Karma certainly has an odd view of how to hurt and how to love Nagisa. He doesn't think that marking him violently is 'hurting', it's only what it is, 'marking'. Possessing him and giving signs, that Nagisa is _his_. Nagisa has been holding his breath, sobbing a little, but clearly isn't crying, judging from the dryness of his blindfold.

Nagisa has gotten used to Karma's biting. Of course, it's not the punishment Karma's planning for.

"You know, Nagisa...Do you know why you're bad...?" Karma digs his pockets and pulls out a peculiar ring, before taking off his pants and throws it onto the floor. "Because you don't understand how I feel when you won't give yourself to me,"

Nagisa's manhood twitches when Karma carefully slips the ring, down to the base. "Now I'll let you know how it feels to not be able to get what you want. _It feels really painful_. It feels like I'm going to..." he breathes and licks the pink nipple, causing the petite male to jolt. "...Like I'm going to explode."

Karma lifts Nagisa's legs as much as the chains let those legs up, showing the pucker of his entrance. Setting those slender legs onto his broad shoulders, Karma bends down and pulls down his briefs, letting his frustrated hard-on out of its confinement, raring to go.

And goes he did. Without any warning, without more stretching, the red-head jammed that enormous thing into Nagisa. Muffled groans of pain are heard, and Nagisa is probably thrashing because of the burning pain. Karma smiles gently—his eyes dazed in lust.

"It hurts, right? It should be. This is a punishment, remember?" he chuckles. Despite his words, Karma begins to move at a sedate pace, his eyes enjoying the way his dick going in and out of that delicious pink hole of his beloved, stimulating muffled cry of pain from Nagisa.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry..." Karma bends down to pepper the sweet face with butterfly kisses. "It's okay...I'll make you feel better, okay, baby? Now I have to pu—hhnn... _Na...gi...sa..._ " he forces a laugh. His beloved Nagisa is stiffening so much that those velvety walls are now clamping so hard around his cock, squeezing him and pushing him to an early completion. "Baby, come on, relax for me? Ahhn...Nagisa, if you don't, I'll—ngh..."

Karma forcefully tears himself out and exploded, showering Nagisa with his seed. The red-head lifts his head in pleasure.

"Aw, see...? I came too early because of you, baby..." he lets out a breathy chuckle and uses one of his hands to smear his seed onto Nagisa's torso. Next time he'd like to see his sperm everywhere covering and stuffing Nagisa completely. "Then I'll just have to do it again until you learn your lesson, baby," he crawls onto Nagisa's torso, and takes off the gag from his mouth.

Nagisa can merely gasps air, completely not expecting that. However, before he can voice out anything, Karma has shoved his flaccid cock into that sweet mouth of his. The red-head groans, feeling how Nagisa's throat is vibrating around his hard-on.

"Hnn, feels...so good..." he chuckles and begins to move again, his large hands holding onto Nagisa's head as he fucks his mouth in a rythm that doesn't allow the bluenette to bite him. Only after a while of this charade, Karma can see tears dropping down from the blindfold.

He's feeling hard enough, and pulls out of Nagisa's mouth. Apparently fatigued and overwhelmed, the bluenette is merely gasping for air, not saying a word. However, submission isn't the point of this process, _no_. Karma doesn't really like it when he can't shove his tongue into Nagisa's throat, but he has to hold himself this time, for Nagisa's sake. So he gently put on the gag again, silencing Nagisa's gasps.

"Okay...the next one..." Karma hums and crawls backward, again, lifts Nagisa's legs onto his shoulders, and penetrates the twitching entrance of Nagisa. The squelching noises caused by his cock covered in Nagisa's saliva sounds like bliss to Karma, and apparently affecting the bluenette as well. Nagisa turns his head away in shame, what's visible of his face turns red. How adorable. Karma thinks Nagisa is always adorable, but that rare flush of red is exceptional. Because _he_ makes Nagisa that way.

Again, he moves in a painfully sedate pace, but now with more power to ram Nagisa's prostate. The bluenette lets out muffled moan and his torso pushes upwards in frustration. Karma can feel the legs on his shoulders trying to curl. And at this point, Nagisa shudders in realization, and Karma knows because again, he feels those delicious velvety walls stiffening on him.

"Do you understand, now, Nagisa?" he bends lower to thrust deeper and harder, emitting muffled hiccups, watching saliva flooding through the gag in Nagisa's mouth. "Do you...understand how..." he specifically rubbed that spot inside of Nagisa with the crown of his cock, causing desperate struggle of his beloved's hips. "... _frustrating_ it is...?"

Nagisa lifts his chin, as his best attempt to get away from the frustrating sensation. Karma cooes on how adorable he is, sticking his lips to the bluenette's navel as he keeps pounding inside.

"It doesn't feel...good, isn't it?" he breathes out. His hard grip on Nagisa's hips are starting to create bruises. "Do you want to be good now, baby? Surrender to me?"

The response he gets is even more frustrating. Nagisa turns his head away in refusal, his legs trying to kick over Karma's shoulders. The red-head clicks his tongue and decides to go rougher than before, thrusting in a nearly destructive power.

"Baby, you'll have to take more until you get it, huh?" he grunts a little, but pleasured grin grows on his face. "That's alright...I can fill you up until you explode..."

Karma clamps his hip onto Nagisa's ass as hard as he can, trying to mark every inch of the inner wall and overtaken by pleasure, he shoots another wave of hot, thick sperm to coat the velvety walls of Nagisa. He hears Nagisa taking sharp breath at this release, and he sees the bluenette's manhood is reddening in the frustration of release. It looks as if it's going to explode, but to think that Karma makes Nagisa so red only drives him with even more lust.

The red-head licks his lips, feeling erected again, still buried deep inside of Nagisa. Now the air surrounding them is completely filled with their bodily scent. The thought of his scent and Nagisa's mingling in union drives him deeper into a lustful haze.

"It feels good when I come inside you, isn't it?" Karma asks, snuggling his face to Nagisa's cheeks, only to have the bluenette turns away in rejection. The red-head raises his eyebrows, cruelty gleaming in his eyes, along with lust and adoration. Apparently his dearest baby isn't submitting yet.

 _Yet_.

Taking advantage of his already-hard condition, Karma looms above Nagisa, his right hand holding the bluenette's cuffed wrists above his head as he continues his ministrations. He doesn't pull out, purposefully keeping his seed plugged inside of Nagisa. Besides, the feeling of Nagisa's walls wet with his cum is heavenly.

"Baby, it feels good..." Karma moans in bliss, thrusting balls-deep every time. His chin is lift up, his eyes are closed, enjoying his ruthless domination over Nagisa. Every thrust should mark Nagisa as _his_. Every bit of his cum should bring Nagisa closer to love _him_. Every slap of their skin should remind Nagisa that only _he, Karma_ , can give Nagisa what he needs.

Not only the sweet release of sex. No. Imprinting himself to the bluenette is to become an absolute existence for Nagisa. There should be no need for him to long for freedom, because Nagisa needs only _him_. There should be no need for the outside world, because Nagisa's world is only _him_. There should be no need for other people, because the only person Nagisa should keep his gaze on is _him_. Karma.

 _Only me. Only me. Nagisa._

"It feels good, it feels _so good_...baby, you feel good, you should tell me it feels good..." Karma laughs maniacally and lustfully as he pounds into Nagisa at a maddening pace. Nagisa seems to be drunk in maddening pleasure that he desperately bucks his hips to meet Karma's thrusts. The fact that he will never reach release with that ring confining the base of his cock somehow doesn't matter anymore.

"Nagisa..."

Karma's heart flutters at how Nagisa's arms trying to reach onto him. Unfaltering with his thrusts, he slides the chain behind his head and lets Nagisa wrapping his arms around him needily.

 _That's right. You want me. You love me. You're mine._

Nagisa's hole is dripping with Karma's earlier cum, the sloppy sensation drives Karma deeper into madness. He lifts Nagisa, and sits down so that Nagisa would be riding on his lap. The bluenette would be screaming if not for the gag, but the view of saliva dripping through the gag is breath-taking.

"You're so fucking beautiful, baby..."

Nagisa snuggles his face towards Karma, asking for a kiss desperately despite his gag. Karma can no longer put up this punishment charade, as he needs to sink his tongue somewhere blissfull. He frantically yanks off that gag, and Nagisa needily opens his lips, trying to find Karma's like a baby thirsts for milk.

The red-head growls into Nagisa's throat, his cock errupts in an even thicker wave of ejaculation. Despite how deep he's burried inside, his hot cum is too much, indulging and flooding out of that delicious hole. Nagisa's succumbed into the kiss, intoxicated from drinking his dominator's saliva, sobbing here and there.

Karma gives a slow pace as they continue to kiss. He lets go at first, now his hands craddling the beautiful, blindfolded face with love. Tears rolling from beneath that black ribbon.

"Do you want something, baby?"

Nagisa sniffs, tightening his arms around Karma. "Karma,"

The red-head smirks and feels aroused by the way his name is hoarsely called.

"Do you want to come, then?" he gently offers, his fingers grazing the petite shoulders.

Nagisa shakes his head, rubbing his cotton-soft hair to Karma's chest. Slightly impatient, the red-head grabs the bluenette's shoulders so that he can look at him on the face. Karma easily slides off the blindfold, uncovering the tearful, flushed eyes of his beloved baby.

However, something in those eyes had changed.

"What do you want, baby?"

Nagisa doesn't answer with words. Again, he presses himself towards Karma and tightly wraps his arms around the perfectly-toned man. Karma can feel the tight walls surrounding his cock is clamping with need.

He smirks. He reaches his hand between them and easily pulls out the cock-ring from Nagisa's pained erection. Without needing to do anything else, Nagisa gasps and releases all of his pent-up seed, splashing their chest.

"...re..."

"I can't hear you."

Nagisa sits down, sinking Karma's dick deeper into his ass, hugging Karma so tightly as if afraid of him to disappear.

" _More_."

Karma chuckles.

"More of what, baby?"

The bluenette turns his head, and moves his lips close to the red-head's ear.

" _You_."

Those mad-driven mercury eyes gleam in victory. Finally.

"Of course you do."

* * *

 **This is how I release my pent-up stress. Some also said that we need more smutfic in this category, so yeah, here you have it ;)**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
